The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for manufacturing an electronic component-mounted component with electronic components such as IC chips mounted on a substrate, and to an electronic component-mounted component manufactured by the method for manufacturing an electronic component-mounted component. Examples of the electronic component-mounted component include: an MCM (Multi Chip Module) with a plurality of semiconductor chips and capacitors as well as passive components such as resistors being mounted on one carrier substrate; stack IC modules with a plurality of memory chips stacked in multiple stages; and memory cards.
Following description discusses a conventional method for manufacturing an electronic component-mounted component with reference to FIG. 50 and FIG. 51.
Conventionally, in the MCM with the plurality of semiconductor devices and electronic components such as the passive components being mounted thereon, the stack IC modules with the plurality of memory chips stacked in multiple stages, and the memory cards, there is adopted a method for electrically connecting the semiconductor devices to a carrier substrate by a wire-bonding method for multi-layering. Also, the electronic components are mounted by a method in which solder paste is printed on a specified circuit pattern of the carrier substrate and reflowed.
As shown in FIG. 50, a plurality of semiconductor devices 1, more specifically, three semiconductor devices 1 in this example, provided in a conventional MCM 20 are laminated onto a carrier substrate 3, and electrically connected to electrodes 4 of a specified circuit pattern formed on the carrier substrate 3 via wires 8 made of gold, copper, aluminum, or the like formed by a wire bonding method. Reference numeral 12 denotes an encapsulant for protecting the semiconductor devices 1 including the wires 8. As for an electronic component 5, specified electrodes 4 on the carrier substrate 3 are connected to electrodes 6 of the electronic component 5 via solder paste 7. It is noted that reference numeral 9 denotes external electrode terminals for establishing electric connection between an unshown mother board and the MCM 20. The external electrode terminals 9 are not necessary if the MCM 20 is a module for fulfilling functions of a product as a single unit. Reference numeral 11 is a through hole for obtaining electric conduction between a circuit pattern on a mounting face side of the carrier substrate 3 and the external electrode terminal 9.
A manufacturing process thereof is structured such as shown in FIG. 51, such that first in step (referred to as “S” in the drawing) 1, solder paste is printed onto specified electrodes 4 on a carrier substrate 3. Solder paste 7 is printed generally by a screen printing method. Next, in step 2, an electronic component 5 is positioned and mounted on the solder paste 7 applied by printing. Next, in step 3, the carrier substrate 3 with the electronic component 5 mounted thereon is put in a reflow furnace so that the solder paste 7 is melted and then hardened. Next, in step 4, semiconductor devices 1 are stacked along a thickness direction of the carrier substrate 3. Though not shown in this figure, some silver paste is generally used to join the semiconductor device 1 and the carrier substrate 3, as well as to join each semiconductor device 1. Next in step 5, each electrode 2 of the semiconductor device 1 is electrically connected to the specified electrode 4 on the carrier substrate 3 by a wire bonding method with use of a metal wire 8 made of gold, copper, solder and the like. Next in step 6, encapsulant 12 is applied for protecting the semiconductor device 1. Next in step 7, the carrier substrate 3 with the encapsulant 12 applied thereto is put in a batch type furnace for hardening the encapsulant 12. Thus, the MCM 20 as an electronic component-mounted component is manufactured.
However, the above-described conventional method and apparatus for manufacturing an electronic component-mounted component, as well as an MCM, memory modules and the like, as electronic component-mounted components manufactured by the above manufacturing method of an electronic component-mounted component have following issues in terms of their structure.
Semiconductor components such as semiconductor devices 1 are stacked on the carrier substrate 3, so that a height of an electronic component-mounted component in a thickness direction is increased, which makes it impossible to satisfy recent product needs of reduced thickness.
Also, since the semiconductor devices 1 are stacked up and each semiconductor device 1 is electrically connected by wire bonding, each of the electrodes 2 needs to be disposed on a periphery of the semiconductor device 1. Consequently, in stacking up the semiconductor devices 1 as shown in FIG. 50, it is necessary to use semiconductor devices whose planar sizes are smaller in sequence, and therefore sizes of usable semiconductor devices are limited. In other words, in a case of a semiconductor device a so called area pad, where electrodes 2 are disposed in a portion other than an external layer portion of the semiconductor device 1, stacking is not possible.
The present invention is intended to solve the above issues, and therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for manufacturing an electronic component-mounted component enabling reduction of a thickness and having less restriction of usable electronic components, and an electronic component-mounted component manufactured by the method for manufacturing an electronic component-mounted component.